


Perhati

by Imorz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Eye Contact, Fluff, Hope this make you fuwa-fuwa, Keju parah, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Hyunjin menemukannya; sebuah galaksi di mata Jeongin.





	Perhati

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta Stray Kids sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

  
  
Seungmin menghampiri. “Kau ini ... ada apa sebenarnya? Jeongin terus-terusan merasa canggung—bisa kaulihat dari gerakannya yang terbata-bata itu, ah, tapi karena ia tampak menggemaskan jadi tidak apa-apa—kau terus saja memperhatikannya seakan ada sesuatu. Tolong bicara dengannya jika kau punya masalah. Lebih baik sekarang dari pada nanti Chan-_hyung_ yang harus turun tangan.”

Hyunjin mengangkat alis. “Siapa yang punya masalah?”

Seungmin berdecak. “Apa pun itu, aku tidak ingin lagi melihat Jeongin berwajah murung karena tatapanmu macam ingin mencekiknya.”

Ia pun pergi, meninggalkan Hyunjin dan Jeongin di ruangan tari. Oh, ada Changbin di sudut sedang membenarkan topi, Hyunjin tidak memperhatikannya. Jeongin duduk agak jauh, kakinya terbujur, kepalanya tertunduk melihat lutut sendiri. Setelah melihat Changbin sok latihan bergaya lucu di depan cermin, Hyunjin kembali memperhatikan Jeongin.

Mengamati. Namun, lelaki itu tengah menunduk. Menutupi hal yang membuat Hyunjin penasaran setengah mati.

Beberapa jam yang lalu. Ruang tari seperti biasa, riuh sebab lagu latihan dan tarian dinamik yang diperagakan sembilan orang. Lambat laun membubarkan diri seiring waktu. Bangchan dan Han pamit ke ruangan lain ingin melanjutkan produksi lagu. Felix, Minho, dan Woojin ke luar dan belum kembali. Menyisakan Hyunjin, Changbin, Seungmin, dan Jeongin di ruang tari. Terkhusus untuk Hyunjin, yang diminta oleh Bangchan untuk tetap tinggal dan mengawasi latihan tari Jeongin dan Seungmin.

Hyunjin duduk di belakang, memperhatikan Changbin yang turut membantu latihan tari dua orang lainnya. Ia melihat Jeongin yang tengah terdiam melamun.

“Ada apa Jeongin?” tanyanya agak berteriak.

Lelaki itu tersentak. “Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memikirkan ingin makan apa malam ini.”

Ah, gemasnya. Hyunjin pun berdiri mendekat. “Sudah terbiasa dengan gerakan yang tadi?”

“Yang mana?”

“Yang mengangkat tangan.”

“O-oh, yang itu. Aku rasa sudah ... lumayan.” Jeongin tidak berani berhadapan dengan Hyunjin. Ia memilih menatap ponsel Changbin yang bergetar. “Ponselmu, Changbin-_hyung_.”

Pemilik ponsel segera meraih ponselnya dan bermain dengannya sejenak. Seungmin menghela, “Hei, Jeongin. Katakan saja kau masih kaku dengan gerakan mengangkat tangan itu.”

“Maaf. Minho-_hyung_ sudah mengajarkanku berulang kali, tapi aku masih saja—”

Hyunjin segera menepuk pundaknya. “Tidak apa-apa. Akan kuajarkan. Sampai bisa.”

Latihan tari kembali berlangsung. Jeongin memperhatikan Hyunjin lekat-lekat, tangannya mengikuti gerakan lelaki itu pelan-pelan.

“Nah, coba kau ikuti sekarang. Jeongin?” Hyunjin mendapati dua manik tengah menghunus. Ia membatu. Jeongin membuatnya tidak mampu berkata-kata.

“Bisa lakukan sekali lagi?” tanya Jeongin mendekat. Kali ini ia mendongak tanpa ragu, menjawab tatapan Hyunjin yang bungkam. “Aku rasa aku bisa melakukannya kali ini.”

Justru Hyunjin yang mulai salah tingkah. Gerakannya kaku, Seungmin mengernyit heran. Latihan akan semakin larut jika terus seperti ini, maka ia pun berinisiatif mengambil alih. “Kalau begitu aku saja yang memperagakannya pada Jeongin. Aku cukup hapal, omong-omong.”

Punggung Seungmin menghalangi pandangan Hyunjin. Lelaki itu memintanya duduk di belakang, barangkali istirahat; mengistirahatkan otaknya juga. Seungmin heran mengapa Hyunjin mendadak soak.  
Hyunjin menurut. Ia kembali duduk di lantai ruang tari. Tidak melewatkan sedetik pun untuk mengikuti gerakan Jeongin. Lambat laun, Jeongin merasa risih.

“Hyunjin-_hyung_, ada sesuatu di belakangku?”

Hyunjin mengerjap. “Hmm? Tidak.”

“Di bajuku?”

“Juga tidak ada.”

Jeongin mengangguk. Ia kembali melakukan sesi latihan tari, kali ini Changbin turut hadir, sepertinya urusan dengan ponselnya telah usai. Hyunjin kembali menekuni kegiatan mengamati Jeongin.

“_Hyung,_” tanya Jeongin.

“Ya?” jawab Seungmin dan Changbin bersamaan.

Jeongin menggeleng. “Bukan kalian. Hyunjin-_hyung_, kau mau ikut latihan bersama kami?”

“Tidak. Kalian saja, silakan.”

Jeongin mengerjap. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya karena terus menjadi objek tatap Hyunjin.

“_Hyung_, jika aku ada salah, aku minta maaf, ya.”

“Huh?”

Changbin tiba-tiba berteriak. “Hei, Hyunjin! Apa yang telah kau perbuat sampai Jeongin berucap begitu?!”

“Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!”

Tidak melakukan apa-apa katanya. Namun, sepanjang Jeongin melanjutkan latihannya, ia kembali jadi bahan perhati Hyunjin. Lelaki itu mengamati dari belakang, lewat cermin, lurus menuju wajahnya, hampir tidak berkedip kalau saja matanya tidak kepedasan.

“Aku rasa ... latihannya cukup sampai di sini.” Semangat Jeongin turun dan ia segera menyingkir ke pinggir.

“Kau yakin?” tanya Seungmin.

Jeongin mengangguk. “Ya.” Ia menoleh pada Hyunjin dan memanggilnya. “Hyunjin-_hyung_.”

“Hmm?”

“Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?”

“Tidak ada.”

“Oh.”

Hal tersebut semakin membuatnya putus asa. Seungmin cukup peka, situasi ini cukup janggal dan membuat sesi latihan terasa seperti neraka. Oleh sebab itulah ia bergerak mendekati Hyunjin, menendang kakinya kecil (Hyunjin sempat mengaduh) dan meminta lelaki itu untuk bicara dengan Jeongin.

Tetapi, sungguh. Mau berapa kali pun ditanya apakah ada yang salah dengan Jeongin atau Hyunjin punya masalah dengan anak itu—tidak ada, sama sekali tidak ada. Jeongin baik-baik saja, begitu pula Hyunjin. Memang dadanya sempat berdebar beberapa saat yang lalu, saat Jeongin memberikannya pancaran mata yang indah, yang baru saja Hyunjin temukan (mengapa tak ia temukan sejak dulu?), dan itu membuatnya semakin penasaran. Apa yang terjadi ketika Hyunjin mengamatinya lebih dekat? Apakah lebih indah? Beratus kali lipat lebih indah?

“Hyunjin-_hyung_, a-aku minta maaf. Aku rasa kau kesal karena aku masih belum bisa menghapal gerakan yang kau ajarkan barusan dan terus meminta kau mengulanginya. Mulai sekarang aku akan berlatih lebih keras lagi, supaya kau ... supaya _hyung_ tidak marah padaku.”

Belum selesai Hyunjin memberikan puja-puji dalam kepalanya mengenai keindahan mata Jeongin, anak itu sudah berada di depannya, bersimpuh dan menunduk, meminta maaf dengan tulus seolah telah melakukan kesalahan berat. Ini adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Hyunjin mengerjap, ia menoleh pada Changbin yang berada di sudut. Lelaki itu melihat lalu mengangkat pundaknya. Ia seperti berisyarat.

_Selesaikan masalahmu sendiri. Jangan minta tolong padaku._

Keparat satu ini.

“Err ... Jeongin? Angkat kepalamu,” jawab Hyunjin lebih halus. Ia menyentuh pundak lawannya, namun Jeongin menggeleng. Hyunjin melanjutkan. “Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun, sungguh. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, telah membuat latihanmu kacau.”

Hyunjin melirik Changbin, memintanya ke luar sesegera mungkin. Tanpa pikir panjang, Changbin membuka pintu ke luar sembari membawa ponselnya yang terus bergetar.

“Tapi kau terus saja melihatku lewat kaca cermin, jadi aku rasa—aku merasa, ada yang salah.”

“Tidak ada yang salah. Sama sekali.”

“Lalu kenapa?”

Hyunjin menangkup pipi Jeongin, membuat wajah yang tadinya tertunduk gelap itu mendongak dan matanya terbuka lebar melihat Hyunjin begitu dekat. Ujung hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan

“_Hyung_?” tanya Jeongin, lebih seperti berbisik.

“Tetaplah seperti ini, sebentar saja.”

“Tapi, aku—“

“Diam.”

Ultimatum dari Hyunjin benar-benar membuat bibirnya kehilangan kata-kata. Kini, yang berbicara adalah mata.

Benar seperti dugaannya. Hyunjin melihat lingkar indah yang berada di kedua mata Jeongin seperti sebuah bima sakti. Begitu indah, begitu ayu, membuat jantungnya memompa lebih cepat bagai kendaraan melaju di atas aspal sirkuit. Tidak sadar ibu jarinya mengelus halus pipi Jeongin, membuat lawannya tersipu, dan—oh! Hyunjin kembali menemukan sesuatu yang menarik! Ia pun melepaskan tangannya dan bermaksud mengatakannya pada Jeongin.

“Ternyata seperti itu.”

“A-apa?” tanya Jeongin dengan wajah merah merekah.

“Kau mungkin tidak menyadari hal ini, Jeongin-_ah_. Tetapi kau punya galaksi sendiri rupanya.” Hyunjin menunjuk mata Jeongin bergantian, kiri-kanan. “Ada galaksi di matamu. Begitu memikat. Aku sendiri juga baru sadar—itu, sangat menakjubkan.”

“Huh?”

Hyunjin kembali menarik wajah Jeongin, semakin lekat ia mengamati. Melihat bagaimana bima sakti itu kian membesar. Katakan Hyunjin hiperbola, tapi melihat Jeongin sendiri, seperti melihat sebuah dunia. Matanya adalah sebuah angkasa raya; mengisap, menghunus, merah-merah di pipinya bagai mega merah di senja hari. Tidak lekang di makan waktu, melihatnya pun tidak menimbulkan rasa bosan. Hyunjin bisa melihat pemandangan ini sepanjang hidupnya.

“Kau juga punya, _hyung_.”

Kalimat Jeongin membuatnya mengerjap. Salah dengar sepertinya.

“Apa?”

“Lihat, kau juga punya galaksi milikmu sendiri. Ah! Dia semakin membesar!”

Tangan Hyunjin turun. Ia merasakan wajahnya turut memanas. Jeongin menyadari hal itu, menyadari situasi, ia pun kembali tertunduk. Kepalanya berdenyut, perutnya bergejolak, dadanya, ugh, yang satu ini, benar-benar tidak terkendali.

Hyunjin memegangi tangan Jeongin, meminta untuk kembali saling bersitatap. Jeongin malu-malu mengangkat wajah, namun pelan tapi pasti menjawab segala. Ia terkekeh melihat wajah Hyunjin yang merah, sebaliknya Hyunjin juga menertawakan pipi Jeongin yang seumpama tomat segar.

Nihil obrolan. Hanya mata yang berucap, saling menjawab antar kedip.

Tidak tahu jika Changbin dan Seungmin masih berada di belakang pintu ruang tari dan menguping setiap pembicaraan yang tercipta. Tahu-tahu mereka saling menoleh.

“Seungmin, matamu—“

“Tidak ada acara galaksi-galaksian ya, tolong.”

.  
.  
.

  
Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, saya terkejut ternyata tidak ada entri hyunin bahasa ;;;-;;;;
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini! Ini fic skz pertama saya (I'm sooo into skz lately), jadi maaf jika ada beberapa hal yang tidak akurat. Semoga berkenan :")


End file.
